


Rest and Recovery (Big E/OC)

by KailynnDomina



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Injury Recovery, NSFW, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KailynnDomina/pseuds/KailynnDomina
Summary: Based on Big E's injury in 2016.





	Rest and Recovery (Big E/OC)

“Lacy! Hey, babe?!”

Lacy’s head darted up, messy red bun falling even more from it’s elastic holder, and she called back quickly, “Yeah baby?”

“Can you come here?” Ettore yelled in reply.

With a sigh of partial annoyance and partial exhaustion, Lacy sat her sewing aside and scooted her chair back before heading to their shared bedroom. He looked up from his propped up position on the bed as she pushed the door open and flashed her a smile.

“Do you need something baby?” she asked softly.

The smile on his face dissipated slightly as she let her hair down just to tie it back up in a neater bun with an annoyed expression. All she could think about was possibly chopping off the long locks to save her time and patience.

“What time do you go in tonight?” he asked, referring to her usual overnight nursing shift.

Lips lifting up, she replied, “Thankfully I’m off tonight. Gives me time to get my niece’s costume finished and I can finally get some cleaning done around here, and-”

“Come here,” Ettore said softly, cutting her off swiftly.

He offered his hand without a hint of his intentions on his blank face. Taking his hand curiously, she followed his lead to climb on the bed next to him. Before she could even get comfortable, he grabbed her hips and lifted her onto his lap.

“Ettore! You need to quit that!” she gasped, smacking his shoulder, “You’re gonna undo all your recovery time.”

The big man chuckled as his hands roamed up her back and sides, then shook his head.

“Nope. When I saw the doctor today, he gave me the all clear. I get to return to work Monday.”

Hazel eyes widening in surprise, she let out a squeal of delight as she clapped joyfully.

“That’s amazing! I’m so happy for you baby! Austin and Kofi are gonna be over the moon too,” she cheered.

As she went to hug him, he swiftly caught her face and redirected her so their lips met roughly. Instinctively her hands went to his chest and fingers curled into the fabric of his shirt.

“Mmm,” he groaned when she parted their mouths.

Grinning with a light blush, she bit her lip and poked his pectoral muscle.

“That’s not very nice mister,” she murmured.

“Lacy, I haven’t had hardly any contact with you these past two weeks. I would say that’s the nicest I’m probably going to be all night,” he said lowly, eyes moving slowly down her body, “Fuck the costume, fuck the cleaning, tonight? You’re mine.”

“Et-”

Pain blossomed across her lips as he tugged her into another biting kiss and she moaned softly against his lips. Fluttering bliss danced in her stomach as his hands swiftly slid down to her ass and squeezed her supple cheeks. Out of reaction she ground her hips down into his. She couldn’t help but let out a soft whimper as he gripped her ass hard and made her repeat the motion.

“Lay down baby,” he instructed quietly as they parted to breathe.

Swallowing thickly, she nodded and carefully climbed from his lap to rest back on the mattress. Her eyes watched intently as Ettore sat up onto his knees and pulled his shirt up and threw it to the floor carelessly. No matter how many times she saw her boyfriend naked, no matter how many times she got to feel him against her, it was still a thrill every time. The biggest addiction she’d ever had.

“You’re staring there Lacy,” he rumbled as he slid over her, propping up with one hand while the other traced her jaw.

With a giggle at the tickling sensation, she replied, “You know I love looking at you.”

His smirk told her that yes he did know, and he liked it. Turning her face, she nipped at his finger as it trailed by her lips until he brought it willingly to her teeth. Her lips made a circle and she bobbed forward, sucking on his thick digit slowly. It had been three weeks. Three weeks since the terrifying accident, since being assured that he was okay but needed to recover. That meant over a month since they’d had sex. Despite having been together two years, they were both still very sexually active and while Ettore was vocal about his irritation and need during the time, she stewed silently. They used to have sex two or three times a day when he was home, to go from that to nothing was hard. He’d offered multiple times to help her out other ways but she refused. It wouldn’t be fair to him. Now though, now she could have him entirely again.

Swirling her tongue around his finger, she met his eyes and gave a hard suck before grazing her teeth along his skin.

“You seem like you’re wanting something,” he murmured with an arrogant look in his eyes.

“I do,” she replied breathy, “So bad.”

Knocking his hand away, she lifted quickly onto her elbow and used her other hand to force him down into a frantic kiss, him instantly returning the aggression. As his mouth ravaged hers, she could feel herself already getting wet.

“I need you E,” she whimpered between kisses as she tried to pull him the rest of the way down.

“And you’ll get me baby, but not before I get my fill of you,” he replied sternly, “Now stop distracting me.”

With that he flashed a smirk. She couldn’t help but blush lightly.

“Sorry babe. Just can’t resist you,” she teased softly.

Capturing his lips with one more kiss, she gave up and laid back. With fluid movement he jerked her shorts down along with her panties. As he kissed up her calf, she spoke up.

“Are you sure after this long you don’t want to just fuck me? Because I wouldn’t com-”

“You serious right now?”

He gave her his trademark “really?” look and she couldn’t stop a grin in reply.

“Lacy, you know I love to eat, baby. Especially you. Why you think I’ve been asking all this time?”

Her cheeks flushed slightly as his nose ran down her thigh, his beard tickling her lightly as he pressed kisses along the way. Heart racing, she lifted enough to meet his eyes but instantly he pushed her back.

“Just lay back and let me do what I want.”

With a defeated sigh, she fell back again and pouted until his wet tongue shocked her out of it. He moaned lowly as she gasped. Slowly he licked up her folds, delving deeper and going faster until he finally brought the tip of his tongue to her clit.

A whimper escaped her lips as she grabbed at the blanket needily. It had been too long. The pleasure was already startling.

“Oh fuck!”

Her words were breathy and strained as he slid the first of his fingers.

“Jesus Lacy. You’re tighter than I remember,” he grumbled, “Gonna make this difficult.”

Teeth sinking into her lip, she quietly agreed as he started working her open. Ettore was a big man in all aspects; Big voice, big personality, big muscles, big height, and it didn’t stop there. Biggest dick she’d ever had.

As he found her sweet spot, her back arched off the bed.

“And so damn sensitive.”

“A-Are you com-ah-complaining?” she moaned.

“Hell no baby. I want you so worked up you can’t control yourself. I want this pussy soaking my fingers and my dick. Got that? Don’t hold back anything babe.”

She couldn’t reply. His words and his finger had her speechless. When his tongue found her clit again, her silence was replaced by frantic moans. Between the flicks and strokes of his tongue, she felt him wiggle a second finger in. It made her nearly frantic for more, body remembering the pleasure only he knew how to bring.

“Ah! More, more baby,” she begged, “I- I need-”

Suddenly he suctioned his lips around her nub and a third finger shoved in. Pleasure burst through her core.

“Ettore! Oh fuck baby!”

Unable to resist, she reached down and pulled him closer by his head, groaning as he eagerly buried his face farther. His fingers sped up as he released her clit. Instead of pulling away like she’d expected he started lavishing her nub again with fast licks.

“Oh my god. Oh my- fuck! Gonna- Gonna come again!”

He moaned loudly against her pussy in response. Pain flourished through her core as he forced a fourth finger in. Bracing against the stretching discomfort, she bit her lip hard, eyes squeezed shut in focus. Finally all four digits were in and he curled them up gently, pulling out right against her sweet spot, earning a frenzied cry of pleasure.

Curses mixed with his name as he roughly slammed her up the precipice agonizingly quick and over into her third orgasm. Finally he relinquished control over her nub and pulled away, still working his fingers.

“Dunno if I’ve ever told you before, but I really fuckin’ love how you can have so many orgasms,” he said with a soft chuckle.

She blushed slightly and panted, “Only with you. And I mean that for real. Only ever had two at most with other people.”

“Mmm, you flatter me so well,” he joked, then questioned, “You ready to try this?”

Lacy nodded and winced as he gently pulled his fingers out. As he climbed over her, he made a show of licking them.

“You tease,” she snickered, lacing her fingers behind his neck to pull him into a warm kiss.

She happily accepted his tongue into her mouth and moaned as she tasted herself, seeming to spur him on even more. The kiss turned rough, noses smashing and teeth clacking as she rubbed and scratched his upper back. When she broke the kiss, she nudged her nose against his cheek.

“Up baby,” she murmured.

He made a noise of protest but did it anyway. She scrambled up quickly and wasted no time hooking her fingers in his sweat pants and pulling them down. He lifted his hips to help but it only ended in both of them laughing as his cock popped out of his pants and hit her in the jaw with a loud “thwack”ing noise.

“Jesus E. Trying to give me a black eye?” she joked as she pulled his pants off the rest of the way.

“What can I say? He’s happy to see you!” he said with a snicker.

She grinned and rested, ass to heels, at his ankles for a moment, just taking him in.

Sometimes she was still in disbelief that she had this incredible stud of a man all to herself when he could have chosen from his other hundreds of fans. Her hazel orbs ran up his powerful thighs that she couldn’t ever ignore, lingered a moment on his massive erection before trailing up his thick abdomen, over his strapping chest and arms, up to that handsome face she adored so much.

His lips twitched up into a light smirk as his eyes narrowed on her.

“Sorry, sorry. I can’t help it,” she murmured, shuffling closer to run her fingers up his thighs.

The strength he held in his body astounded her daily, but something about those trunk like legs that could crush her always stole her attention. Shaking herself out of her lustful daze, she finally came to his cock and ran her fingers up the silky hardness.

“Woman, I swear, if you don’t-”

Before he could finish, she wrapped both hands around his dick and leaned down, lapping her tongue over his sensitive tip. He cursed huskily and bucked up into her touch.

“No pain?” she asked as she cautiously squeezed and rubbed up and down his length.

“Nope, just feels real fuckin’ good,” he groaned, head falling back.

She bit her lip in joy and watched his face as she stroked his cock, reveling in his bliss. If they were going to manage fitting his cock inside of her again, he needed to be wet too. Her tongue darted around in her mouth to work up a bit of saliva before she sunk her mouth around his dick.

“Oooooh yeah,” he moaned thickly, “Fuck, I missed your sweet mouth.”

She gave a moan of agreement, having missed tasting him just as much. As she worked, she kept pumping the rest of his cock.

“Alright, enough,” he demanded suddenly.

Popping off with a lick of her lips, she braced herself as suddenly he forced himself off the bed, dragging her along. The next thing she really knew, she was lifted into the air and shoved against the wall as he slid between her thighs. Fingers plunged in her core, savagely opening her again fast and hard, and then his thick cockhead was pressing against her tight, slick hole.

“Fast or easy?” he asked gruffly.

“Fast,” she replied quietly.

Her eyes screwed up as she braced for the pain. When it came, it was both better and worse than she expected. It felt as if she was being torn, which was possible as she had before, but it also brought insane amounts of pleasure. She felt as if she was buzzing on a high as he filled her as far as he could on the first go.

“Lacy, baby, we are never letting you go this long again. Got it?” he groaned.

She nodded in agreement and flexed her stiff fingers against his shoulders. He drew out before thrusting right back in. A cry left her mouth as he set about a fast, pounding pace. Her head hit the wall as she threw it back and howled his name. He had her stretched to her limits.

“Come on this fat dick baby. You know you want to,” Ettore growled.

She simply moaned in response, raking her nails up his back as she was slammed harder against the wall. The picture frames shook precariously but she couldn’t find it in herself to care as she rolled her hips back down.

“Come with me,” she gasped out, “In me!”

“Ngh, you sure?” he asked.

When she nodded and wrapped her legs tighter around his waist, he let out a low growl and lifted them both off the wall. Her eyes widened in shock for a moment until he sat her on the dresser, pulling out of her slowly. She couldn’t stop a whimper at the sensation.

“Legs up,” he instructed.

“Do what?” She asked in lust-filled-confusion.

He sighed and pried her legs off his waist, slipping his arms to hook under her knees so her calves rested against his biceps. She was all for the change but her confidence faltered when he pushed back in.

“Oh holy fuck Ettore!” she cried, eyes screwing shut.

The big man let out a savage moan that made her skin prickle in excitement.

“Hands on the back of my neck. Hold on,” he grumbled.

She nodded eagerly and did such, then suddenly he was supporting her in the air again. It made her stomach turn from the fear of being dropped, but logically she knew her love was by far strong enough to hold her up.

Her worries were vanquished when suddenly he thrust up his hips, lifting her at the same time just to viciously jerk her back down against his hips. The motion sent his cock deep enough that pain once again broke through the haze of pleasure cloaking her mind.

“Stop. Too much!” she whimpered, digging her nails into his neck.

“Nah, you love it.”

She couldn’t deny that he was right. As she bounced wildly on his dick, every drop of her hips brought forth insurmountable pleasure and pain. Her head fell back and her hair elastic finally gave out and her red locks tumbled down, tickling her back and his hands enticingly. Every sensation cumulated powerfully in her core suddenly, overwhelming with such intensity that she couldn’t stave off her climax any longer.

“'Shit, E, oh my god. I’m gonna come baby.”

Instead of responding with words, his movements became ferocious and she could make out his heavy grunts through her moans. She wanted to wait for him but it was getting hard.

“Now,” he snarled, “Come now.”

The flood gates opened at his command. Holding his shoulders tighter, she threw her head back with a wicked moan. Pleasure swarmed her body hard enough that tears ran down her cheeks, her pussy gushing around his cock as he filled her with his hot come.

“Damn Lacy,” he groaned.

Carefully he moved them to the bed and laid her down gently before falling next to her with a groan, making her giggle. As she caught her breath, she ran her hand down his back lightly.

“Are you feeling okay?” she asked softly.

“Oh I’m more than okay baby girl. You?”

She took inventory of her aching pussy, her sore legs and arms, the sticky sensation between her thighs, and her mildly dry throat, and a grin came to her face.

“Same.”

He chuckled and rolled onto his side, reaching out for her, and she instantly slid into his embrace. She preened happily as he held her firmly. Her lover was an intimidating man in all ways, but he was definitely the world’s best cuddler.

“I love you. I’m really glad you’re better,” she murmured as she placed a kiss to his collar bone.

“You’re just glad that I can fuck you again,” he teased.

She smirked and giggled, tilting her head up as he looked down.

“Mm, how’d you know?” she joked, “But for real. I’m just happy to know you’re gonna be okay. No more spots like that anymore huh?”

He rolled his eyes and said, “Hell no. Never again. I’m not gonna get my deal messed up.”

She stretched up and nipped his bottom lip tenderly.

“Better not. That deal is gonna be used for a long time,” she murmured, “Plus, we kinda need it for babies later.”

His look was one of surprise before it melted into a warm smile.

“Yeah, that’s true. What do you say we get to work on that tonight?” he asked, kissing her before she could give her elated answer.


End file.
